Secret
by Gleek4ever23
Summary: When Puck, Sam, Finn and Rory pull a prank on Blaine, there is an accident. They decide they have to keep it private. But they soon find out that someone was with Blaine before the accident.


Noah Puckerman was a former bully. He pulled pranks, tossed Kurt Hummel in the dumpster, threw slushies into Rachel Berry's face. Actually, those were funny.

This year, the new directions were determined to win. But, hey, he thought he might as well have a little fun. He got Finn, Rory and Sam together one night and had a perfect idea for a prank. "I think it'll be fun!" He whispered.

The four got with Blaine and started some fun. They got some popcorn and drinks and the five watched _Scream_. While Blaine was focused on the movie, Puck pulled out the sleeping medicine and poured it into Blaine's drink. Blaine reached over and took a sip of the soda.

Sam leaned to Puck. "When will he pass out?" He asked. Puck smirked, looking at the back of Blaine's head. "Maybe fifteen minutes?" The boys watched the movie until they heard a _thump._ Finn, Rory and Sam looked to the smiling Puck.

"What now?" Rory asked. Puck got up and turned the TV off. "Grab him." He said. Finn got up and grabbed his legs and started to lift him. "Wait, won't he wake up?" Finn asked.

Puck crossed his arms. "Do you think I'm stupid?" He asked, frowning. Finn looked down and lifted him up, while Sam did the same with his arms. Puck helped with the arms and Rory was the lookout.

"Where do you think we should put him?" Sam asked after a while of walking. "And why didn't we bring the car?" Puck stopped and pointed to the ground. "Drop him."

The boys put him down and they walked back to Puck's house. They had a good laugh. "He'll find his way back, trust me!" Puck laughed on.

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes. Damn, his head hurt. "Guys?" He called. "Puck, Finn?"

"Rory? Sam? Anyone?" He called. He got up and started walking. It was pitch black and his phone was at Puck's. "I swear, if this is a stupid prank!"

He wasn't sure where he was going, no lights anywhere. He shouted for the guys again. He heard footsteps behind him and he twisted around. "Oh, no." He whispered.

What if someone was going to come out and kidnap him. Stab him, shoot him, strangle him. "Courage, Blaine, Courage." He started to blink back the tears and kept walking. _Nothing bad will happen_. That's when he heard the thunder and the rain poured down.

"Fuck." He cursed. He turned around one last time to see if the guys were there and were just playing some game. A lightning flash lit the clearing up and Blaine screamed. A person in a red robe, wearing a green mask.

The figure stepped closer. "Please." Blaine sobbed. "Don't do this!" Blaine started backing up when another flash revealed the person to be in front of him. He turned and ran. He didn't care where he was going, he wanted to be away from here.

He tripped and rolled onto the hard ground. He looked up and put his hands down to get up. He felt pavement. He was on the road! He got up and smiled. He turned to walk down the and saw lights. He ran towards them and noticed they were getting closer.

"A car." He realized. He moved a little to the side of the road and waved his arms. He felt to strong arms shove him and WHAM!

He rolled over the car and landed on his back. He was unconscious.

* * *

Finn looked at the rain and lightning outside. "We should go get him." He said. Puck shook his head. "No, guys, he's almost here, I bet."

Sam looked outside. "I think he's going to get hypothermia or whatever." Puck looked outside. He smiled. "He has his phone." He said shrugging. "He'll call."

Rory walked in with a horrified look. He held up Blaine's phone. "I think to call us he needs this." He said hoarsely. Sam and Finn looked at Puck. "We put him out there without his phone!" They cried. "He could be dead or scared!" Finn said, going to the door.

"Why do you care, you hate him unless he agrees with you." Puck yelled. Finn grabbed his keys and they ran outside. They drove to the spot they put him. "He must've walked by now."

They kept driving when Rory cried, "Stop!" and the car screeched to a stop. They saw their friend on the ground, bloody and not moving. They got out and ran to him. "Oh, my god!" Sam cried.

"We shouldn't have taken this so far!" Rory yelled. Puck slapped his face. "Rory, calm down and call 911!" Rory took a few breaths. He then pulled his phone out. "M-My name is Rory Flannigan and M-My friend, W-We found him and he's bloody and not moving! Please Help us!"

Rory kept explaining things while Finn, Sam and Puck look at each other. "What will we do?" Sam asked. Puck looked at them. "We aren't saying what happened with the prank! We were waiting for him to get over to my house and we found him. The secret stays with us!"

The boys waited until the ambulance came and took Blaine. "We are in so much trouble if anyone finds out."


End file.
